If He Only Knew
by Rinoa Maxwell
Summary: I know the title sucks, but I can't think of any other one!! Anyhow, it's a typical 1x2 3x4 fic, and...oh, what am I supposed to say? It's sweet, and there's some Relena-bashing ^^; Please R/R!
1. Lost Opportunities

Title: If He Only Knew  
Author: Rinoa Maxwell  
Part: 1/?  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4  
Warnings: Shounen-ai, slight yaoi, relena bashing  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, although if I did I'd be one very happy girl. But the idea for the fic is all mine, ya hear!?  
***  
Duo and Heero were walking down the park, down the little aisle filed with cherry trees. Duo, clad in a dark green velvet coat, a red and black plaid scarf, a black shirt under that, and black jeans, interlocked his fingers with Heero's, who wore a black sleeveless shirt, dark blue jeans, and a deep brown buttoned-up cloak. Both were blushing, the cherry blossoms swirling their way around through Duo's braided locks and Heero's messy bangs, and both were silent. Once they reached a dead end, again covered with cherry blossoms, they decided not to turn back, but rather to watch as the tornado of cherry blossoms swirled around them, practically blocking them from any view. Maybe a little peek here and there, but otherwise, nothing. It was magical, really, quite the phenomenon perfect for a time like this. And then, they turned, facing eachother, their hands held, and slowly, they moved closer to eachother, their heads closing in on eachother, and their lips were almost barely touching...  
  
At that very instant, Duo's eyes snapped open, targeting the dark blue ceiling above him. Sort of confused, he quickly sat up, muffling the sheets and blankets around him, and realized he had only been in his lonely room, asleep...  
  
"Damnit, damnit, damnit!!!!! I can't believe it was a dream!!" he cried, pounding his fists on his bed in frustration. Then, he let a sigh escape him. "Oh well...the closest I'll ever get to him is in my dreams anyway." WIth that, he let out another sigh and leaned back on his bed, his hands folded behind his head with his elbows sticking up, as he stared at the ceiling. He stayed in that position for about two hours, and finally when he was convinced that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, he sat back up on his bed and checked his digital clock.  
  
"Great...5:15," he muttered, scratching the back of his head as he headed over to his personal bathroom, washing his face and brushing his teeth. He doubted anyone would be awake at this time - usually, the others woke up late, like, at about 9, which was almost 4 hours from now - so he supposed it wouldn't hurt if he roamed around the house in nothing but his baby blue silk pajamas. After all, it's not like anyone would see him, and changing would be too much work. So he hopped out of bed and, closing the door quietly behind him, walked downstairs to the kitchen. It was still a little dark - not so dark he couldn't see, but not light enough to read by.   
  
The tiles of the kitchen floor were ice cold against his bare feet, and he cursed at himself for not wearing shoes. At least bed slippers. He programmed the coffee maker to brew him a cup of strong coffee, pulling out of a drawer some sugar and cream. As he turned around to grab a stirrer, he came face-to-face with Heero.  
  
"Ach!" he yelped in surprise, jumping back, a small blush creeping onto his face. Not only because he was only wearing his pajamas, but also because Heero was wearing his pajamas. Not that big of a deal, right? Well...no matter what Heeo was wearing, he was capable of making Duo blush.  
  
"Err..." he began, pointing at the coffee maker, "want a cup?"  
  
Heero shrugged, "Why not?" and Duo set out to make another cup, while Heero simply leaned against the refridgerator, his arms crossed, watching Duo.  
  
Placing the first cup of coffee on the dining room table, Duo asked, "So, why are you up so early?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep," Heero replied, stirring 3 teaspoons of sugar and one teaspoon of cream in his coffee. Duo took note of that as he set his coffee on the table across Heero.  
  
"Hey, that's exactly how I make my coffee! I just noticed that!" Duo remarked as he stirred the sugar and cream into his coffee. Heero didn't respond, but instead took a deep sip of his coffee. Well, it was more of a gulp than a sip...  
  
By the time Duo took his first sip of coffee, Heero had already placed his mug in the sink and was on his way outside when Duo quickly asked, "Where are you going, Heero?"  
  
"For a walk."  
  
Blushing, Duo continued, "Can I come?"  
  
Staring at Duo for a moment, Heero finally shook his head. "I need to be alone right now." And without even waiting for a response, he stepped through the glass doors and slammed them shut. Duo just stared at him until he became a dot, and then continued to sip on his coffee.  
  
***  
  
"Now why did I go out in nothing but pajamas again?" Heero asked himself, shivering and agitated. "Oh, yeah, right, I remember - to get away from Duo. Heero, what is your problem!? Why can't you just face Duo like a normal person!? Why does he have to be so *special*!? Why can't he just be like Trowa or Quatre!?"  
  
Because I love him, Heero thought, shivering once again, though not only because of the icy cold wind.  
  
"And since when did I understand what 'love' was? Why Duo?? Why can't it be Relena? Sure, I hate Relena more than anything and would do anything to kill her, but it would be ten times easier loving her than it is loving Duo. Imagine what he'd say if he found out!? He'd probably be seriously grossed out," Heero kept ranting on and on to himself, walking through the farm. It was one humongous farm, and one big chunk of land Owazi owned. Heero and the others had been searching for a place to stay at, just for a few weeks, and were more than lucky to come across Owazi, the owner of a huge house. His house had seven bedrooms, three public bathrooms, two personal bathrooms, a big kitchen that could probably fit three people if it had to, a small yet content dining room, an attic and a basement, even an *indoor swimming pool*...and on top of all of that, Owazi owned 24 acres of land behind the house, all farm and field. As if that wasn't enough, Owazi was probably the nicest landlord anyone could ever stumble over. He treated the boys like brothers - when he cooked, he cooked his best, he entertained them as much as he could - to put it in short words, it seemed that all that mattered to him was the boys' happiness. Owazi even assured them that if they had any personal problems that they needed to let out, they could talk to him.  
  
So, Heero was glad that he still had quite a ways to walk through, and plenty of time to think. He'd been up all night thinking, and as grand as his master bedroom was, it wasn't the place to think. All he needed was a quick pick-me-up, a.k.a. coffee, and a long walk in the fresh air. Hopefully, he could sort things out in his mind. Like why he was obsessing over Duo so much.  
  
Okay, so maybe it wasn't necessarily *obsessing*, but Heero was deeply in love with him, and not an hour passed by without thinking of him. Heero felt crazy, and trapped, because he knew he could never tell the others this. Owazi was the only person he could talk to. In fact, Heero was seriously considering talking to Owazi about this little problem, because if he kept it all inside he'd probably burst. Besides, Owazi was wise, and he could help a great deal.   
  
By the time Heero got back it was 6:28 AM, and he walked straight to his room, even though he was full of energy. How could he put all that energy to use anyway? Duo? Well, that's what he was about to do, for when he saw the door that connected his room with Duo's, he wanted nothing more than to knock, walk through, sweep Duo into his arms and give him what he'd wanted to give him for such a long time, a long, passionate...Dear God, he'd have to use all that energy trying to stay *away* from Duo! In his fantasies, he could make out with Duo all he wanted, but he knew that his dreams could never come true.  
  
"Eww...I can't believe I'm actually thinking about that right now," Heero sneered as he sat on his bed, resisting the temptation to knock on that door. But oh, boy, was he happy when Duo was the one that knocked on the door instead.  
  
Without even the faintest trace of a smile, Heero opened the door, looking down at Duo. "What do you want?"  
  
Duo, on the other hand, had a very worried look on his face. "I wanted to make sure you're alright. You are alright, aren't you?"  
  
"Of course I am. Why would you care anyway...?" I can't believe he actually cares....Heero thought.  
  
"Well, I mean, I was worried! I just hate it when anyone in my crew's sad, you know?"  
  
"I'm sure everybody does."  
  
"So...need to talk about anything?"  
  
Oh, Duo, I wish I could, I really do..."No. At least, nothing you'd be interested in." Nothing that you *want* to know...  
  
"Okay...if you ever need someone though...I'm just a knock away, okay?" Duo half-smiled, though he was still worried.  
  
"Alright..." Heero didn't bother to close the door right away though. He wanted to wait till Duo turned around.  
  
Duo did turn around, while thinking, maybe I should just tell him. Get it over with. No use in waiting, is there? And I'm going to tell him sooner or later anyway...Better to just get it over with rather than to wait for ages. The door was almost closed when Duo spun around and pushed the door open, yelling, "Wait!" Heero looked back at him, bewildered, and Duo thought, Alright, here goes..., as he took Heero's hands in his.  
  
"Heero, I....I...." Staring into Heero's eyes, Duo searched frantically for the right words. And that was when it hit him. Heero's icy cold stare...no warmth, no nothing, not the slightest bit of care was shown in his eyes, and Duo realized that this was all a waste, that it was better not to tell Heero...it would ruin their friendship, and Heero would probably end up just avoiding him from then on. Sighing, Duo let go of Heero's hands and looked down. "Never mind...." and with that, he walked back into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. And then, he leaned his back against the door and slid down until he was sitting, with his knees against his chest, as he breathed deeply, regretting what he'd just done. "You're so stupid!!" he whispered to himself, beads of sweat actually trickling from his temples down the sides of his cheeks.  
  
Heero fell backwards on his bed, as he looked up at the ceiling, which now looked more white than blue, and let out a deep, sad sigh. What was Duo about to say? Could it possibly have been...? No, no, there was no way. How could Duo love him? He probably loved Relena, if not loved at least liked. Or someone else. Definitely not another guy. That was pretty much impossible.  
  
Then again...how was he so sure that Duo *wasn't* gay? At least bi. Maybe Duo secretly loved him, and they were both missing out on their lives 'cause they were both so shy...  
  
"Forget it," Heero sneered to himself, letting a sigh escape him afterwards. "There's just no way...." and with that, he fell asleep.  
  
  
Duo had been terribly worried. It was afternoon and still Heero wasn't awake. At about 5 o'clock, Duo finally gathered up most of his courage and walked up the stairs, knocking on Heero's door softly when he reached the second floor.  
  
"Heero-kun?" he said softly. No response. He knocked once again, this time a little harder. Still, no response. "Heero, you've been asleep for about 11 hours, don't you think it's time you got up!?" This time, his voice was firmer. When *still* there was no response, he finally walked into his own room and entered Heero's through the connecting door. He came in to find Heero lying on his bed with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling - well awake.  
  
"Are you alright, Heero-kun?" Duo asked faintly, his courage quickly draining out of him.  
  
Heero simply nodded as his response.  
  
Duo sighed and walked over to the bed to sit next to him. I guess I might as well just tell him, he thought...I've been waiting to tell him for, what, forever? And I still haven't. What's the use of waiting?  
  
"Heero-kun, I...." Duo had to pause to fumble for the words he was trying to say. After the long pause, Heero suddenly stood up.  
  
"I'm gonna head downtown for a while." he muttered, looking back at Duo before heading to the door.  
  
"Wha..why??"  
  
Heero shrugged. "Not like I've been around town too much anyway. I need to be alone too." And with that he slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Yeah, right, as if going downtown will keep you 'alone'" Duo mumbled grumpily. "Every time I try to go tell Hee-kun, I blow it!!! When am I ever going to just *tell* him!?"  
  
By the time he couldn't stand waiting, about 20 minutes later, Duo decided to leave downtown as well and find his Hee-kun.  
  
"Where're you going?" Trowa asked, watching as Duo walked towards the front door.  
  
"Downtown," Duo replied, "I'll be back in a little while. Gonna go find Heero," he added, opening the door in front of him.  
  
Quatre smiled. "We'll see ya later then!"  
  
And with that, Duo slammed the door behind him.  
  
***  
  
"Damned crowded here," Heero sneered as he shoved himself through the crowd. Until he shoved someone aside too hard, and she fell right at his feet.  
  
Bending down towards the woman he pushed, he took her hands and pulled her back up. "I'm sorry Ma'am, I..." He recognized that face immediately.  
  
"Heero??" The woman was obviously surprised, though so was Heero.  
  
Shit, Heero thought, not ready to face this freak again. Of course, he was a great actor. "Relena??"  
  
(warning: in this little part, Relena is totally ooc. Although she is that sickening stalker...)  
  
"Oh, Heero, I knew it was you!! I knew I'd find you again!!" Grabbed in Relena's tight embrace, Heero shuddered in disgust. Oh well, he guessed, didn't I want to try to get over Duo for Relena? And it looks pretty easy. I just hope everything gets fixed.  
  
Then, without even warning him, Relena took Heero's face and kissed him, whispering, "I missed you" afterwards.  
  
Now THAT I wasn't ready for. "What was that for!?" Heero quickly wiped his mouth.  
  
"I just said, I missed you...you know what?" Relena changed the subject, "I was planning on eating alone tonight, but I really won't mind if you join me!!" And without even waiting for a response, Relena grabbed Heero's arm and walked him over to the French restaurant not too far ahead, as Heero caught a quick glimpse of the shocked, sad figure in the distance.  
  
***  
  
Glad to be back somewhere that at least resembled home, Duo grinned as he walked through the crowed, searching for his beloved. And then, he saw it. What he had dreaded more than anything. His eyes quickly welled up with tears.  
  
So is that it!? Duo thought, his tears threatening to trail down his face, You left for town so you could meet your whore, Relena!? The first thing Duo saw when he found Heero was, sure enough, Heero kissing Relena. And then, he saw them walk to Paris Lights, the French restaurant ahead of them.  
  
"I hope you're happy!!" This time, the tears really were trailing down his cheeks, like waterfalls. Not in the mood to be in a crowd anymore, Duo ran back the way he came, sobbing all the way, until he got home.  
  
***  
  
When Duo got home, Quatre and Trowa sensed something was wrong and immediately set off to help him. Trowa sat next to him as Duo drank bowl after bowl of strawberry sake, and Quatre baked everything from cake to chocolate to cookies, but Duo refused.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Two words - Relena Peacecraft."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Shaking his head, Duo replied, "DOn't wanna talk about it."  
  
Trowa sighed and patted his back. "Well, whatever's wrong, we're here for you, buddy, got that?"  
  
Duo nodded, the face in front of him blurring. Gulping down the bowls of sake, he quickly poured himself another when Quatre began to speak.  
  
"How would you like some brownies? I made a batch this morning when you were gone and there's still plenty left."  
  
"Sounds good, but...maybe later."  
  
Trowa and Quatre exchanged nervous glances. It wasn't like Duo to not eat. Usually, Duo was the one that ate up everything in the kitchen. Today, it seemed to be Quatre and Trowa. After a few moments, the two sighed, totally giving up on Duo and decided to leave him alone with his thoughts. They, on the other hand, went into Trowa's room to watch a movie together, though they didn't even *see* the movie...  
  
By the time Duo had drank down five-and-a-half bottles of sake, he slumped to the living room and dropped on the couch, falling in a deep sleep easily.  
  
***  
  
"Duo...? Oh, Duo..."  
  
Duo's eyes slowly opened to his biggest nightmare, and he yelled in surprise before jumping off the couch. Quatre and Trowa quickly rushed down the stairs hearing the commotion, their pajama tops unbuttoned and their hair scattered, ruffled, and messy.  
  
"Wha..." Quatre started before he caught sight of that evil witch Relena.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!?" Trowa yelled, standing defensively in front of Quatre.  
  
"Oh, Heero brought me here to show me this wonderufl house!" Relena replied proudly.  
  
"Heero!?!? You WHAT!?" Quatre was bewildered, seeing as the five boys would rather be trapped in a room filled with a thousand killer bees than even *think* about Relena. In other words, they hated her. Especially Heero - nobody could possibly hate Relena more than Heero. Yet here he was, bringing her home with him.  
  
Trowa whispered softly in Heero's ear, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course," Heero replied, grimacing.  
  
Letting out a sigh, Trowa left to sit next to Quatre, who was by now sitting on the couch next to the obviously-pissed-off Duo, who was on the verge of tears. Not wanting to cry in front of his crew, Duo hopped off the couch and ran upstairs to his room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
He sat on his bed, punching his pillow, tears streaming out of his eyes.  
  
"You stupid fool!" he told himself, punching the wits out of his pillow, "Why would you go waste your time, your *life*, on something you'd never get!? You stupid, stupid idiot!!"  
  
Duo heard the connecting door creak open but didn't stop to turn around -- he could tell it was Heero by his footsteps, and it was bad enough that he could see that duo was sobbing. He didn't need to see Duo's face.  
  
Heero walked over to him, grabbed him from the back by the scruff of his neck and turned him so that they were facing eachother.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Heero asked angrily.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing!?" The tears were still streaming out of his eyes.  
  
Heero punched Duo hard in the face and shoved him down on the bed violently.  
  
"What the hell is your problem!?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, what the hell made you break down and let go of your pride!? Everybody heard you!!"  
  
"You really wanna know!? Huh!? It's that bitch, Relena!!"  
  
Heero's angry eyes quickly turned sad and he turned around so Duo wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes.  
  
He doesn't like Relena, he really doesn't! And to think that I wasted all this time...I hurt him. I hurt him by bringing her. But why? How did it hurt him so much? Can it be...?  
  
By this time, Duo stood up. "Heero, you okay...?"  
  
Heero swung around and grabbed Duo in a tight embrace. Duo was more than surprised, but in a happy way, of course.  
  
Relena appeared at the doorway, before anyone could say a word, and asked sympathetically, "Is Duo alright?"  
  
Letting go of Duo and clenching his fists, Heero turned around to face Relena.  
  
"Out," he said simply, yet sternly.  
  
"...excuse me?" Relena was quite confused.  
  
"Get out. NOW."  
  
Relena's eyes welled up with tears. "What do you mean?"  
  
"In face, I want you to leave this house right this second and never EVER come back!" Heero's angry voice scared Relena off, and she ran out of the room in tears.  
  
Duo blinked twice. "Heero, I didn't mean..."  
  
"It's alright. Never really liked her much anyway." Heero sat on Duo's bed, suddenly fascinated by his shoes.  
  
After taking a deep gulp, Duo asked, "Why'd you do that for me?"  
  
"I told you -- never liked her."  
  
"But - "  
  
Heero looked up to face Duo. "I'd rather hurt her than you."  
  
Then, he stood up, walking through the connecting door, out of his room, and downstairs to the kitchen, leaving Duo to think about what had just happened.  
  
(Note: I was going to stop here, since it would be a great cliffhanger, but I realized that this part would've been way to short!! So be happy!! :p)  
  
***  
  
"Was Duo alright?" Quatre asked in concern, watching Heero make his coffee.  
  
"Yeah. Just a little pissed off about Relena. Nothing terrible," Heero replied, pouring his black coffee into one of the many mugs stored in the kitchen cabinets.  
  
"To tell you the truth," Trowa began, taking a quick sip of his tea before continuing, "All of us were pretty pissed off about it. I was more than glad to see Relena running out in tears."  
  
Taking his seat across Trowa, Heero sighed. "I know...I'm sorry."  
  
"What was on your mind when you did that, Heero?"  
  
Shaking his head, Heero replied, "Nothing."  
  
Quatre took Trowa's hand and squeezed it gently, glancing at him in concern for both Heero and Duo. The two Quickly ran up to Quatre's room and shut the door quietly behind them.  
  
Trowa had been in this room more than plenty of times, yet still, the interior decoration never ceased to amaze him. The Saudi Arabian's room was plastered with magical, beautiful embroidered rugs, both on the floor and the walls, and his shelves were filled with ivory and wooden mini-statues. Everything in his room was real -- nothing plastic, nothing fake.  
  
Laying on his bed, Quatre began unbuttoning his shirt. "I wonder what's wrong..."  
  
Trowa sat next to him. "I really don't know. All I'm sure of is that something's wrong."  
  
Throwing his unbuttoned shirt on the floor, QUatre suggested, "What if they like eachother?"  
  
Shocked, Trowa turned to the young blonde. "You think...?"  
  
"I don't see why we didn't think of before. To tell you the truth, I've always thought they'd make a nice couple."  
  
Trowa shifted himself so that now he was on his hands and knees on top of Quatre. "You really think Heero would be that kind of person?"  
  
Quatre shrugged, "Why not?"  
  
Trowa smiled, not a wicked smile but a soft smile, and moved his head down to gently kiss Quatre. He did it again and again, his hands resting on Quatre's chest, and again, and again, repeatedly, endlessly. Quatre proceeded to unbutton Trowa's shirt when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Just a minute!" Quatre yelled and threw his shirt back on and buttoned it -- then, Trowa opened the door, face-to-face with Duo. His eyes were still pink, but he had stopped crying.  
  
"Mind if I keep you company?"  
  
A little disappointed that Duo had ruined their little fun, but sad for Duo, Quatre and Trowa couldn't refuse.  
  
"So...what were you two doing in here anyway?" Duo couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"Err...talking," Quatre half-lied nervously.  
  
"Yeah...right."  
  
Desperate to change the subject, Trowa asked, "What happened?"  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to know..."  
  
Quatre sat next to Duo. "Duo, you know you can tell us anything and we won't tell anyone, don't you?"  
  
"You can trust us," Trowa added.  
  
Duo sighed. "Yeah, I know, but..."  
  
"We'll help you," Quatre bribed truthfully.  
  
After observing the two closely, Duo finally surrendered. "Alright, alright, but...you may not like what you hear..."  
  
Trowa smiled. "Who cares about our opinion?"  
  
Duo grinned back. "Ok...well...basicly...where do I start...um...I like Heero."  
  
Trowa's and Quatre's smiles expanded all the way to their ears.  
  
"Well, actually, it's more love than like, but..." Duo stopped when he noticed the two love-birds chuckling. "Hey, what's so funny!?" he demanded.  
  
"Oh, nothing, it's just that...well...we thought..." Quatre had to stifle another giggle, "We thought that might be the thing."  
  
"WHAT!? IT'S THAT OBVIOUS!?!?!?"  
  
"Oh, no, of course not!! We just thought you'd look cute together!"  
  
"Oh NO...what is Heero already knows!?"  
  
Trowa rested his hand on Duo's back. "If he knew, he wouldn't've brought Relena here."  
  
"As if he'd ever have any other reason to bring here here? He's trying to drive me away from him. It's so obvious!"  
  
"Come here," Quatre smiled, as he took Duo's arms and hugged him gently, rubbing his back. "Everything's going to be alright if you talk to him, okay?" Duo nodded and padded out of the room.  
  
Once the door was closed, Trowa said, "You owe me for that hug."  
  
Smiling gently, Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck softly, and kissed him passionately. Trowa returned the favor, wrapping his arms around Quatre's waist, and then he carried his beauty over to the bed, their kisses everlasting. 


	2. Clueless

If He Only Knew Chapter 2  
  
Title: If He Only Knew  
Author: Rinoa Maxwell  
Part: 2/?  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance/Drama, although there are slight traces of humor.  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4  
Archive: Fanfiction.net, anyone else who asks ^^  
Warnings: Shounen-ai, slight yaoi, relena bashing, probably slight-OOC'ness  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, although if I did I'd be one very happy girl. But the idea for the fic is all mine, ya hear!?  
Notes: Wow, I'm speechless!!! I've gotten a ton of reviews in less than 24 hours, I just had to write the next part right away!! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, I love you all!! Nobody's flamed me!! I knew I was a good writer, but I didn't think I was THAT good!! Once again, thank you SO much!!!! Also, Lizzy B asked about Wufei, and I thought that maybe I should try to include him in this fic...just PLEASE don't be mad at me if he's not included, k? Alright then, on with the fic!!  
  
Another note: Okay, one more note...I'm sorry this took so long to get out!!!! I've had writer's block...and I still do, so this part sort of REEEALLY sucks. Well, I dunno. Just tell me if you like it and if you want more...while I go work on chapter 3!! ::flinches:: I swear, chapter three will be a lot better than this part...and I'm sorry I had writer's block, but I'm sure most of you know what it's like. Okay, now on with the fic....  
  
***  
Duo slumped in his chair across from Heero, watching him restfully drinking his coffee. None of them had uttered a word. Finally, Duo decided to break the silence, but as he was about to, Wufei walked in.  
  
"Good thing you missed Relena coming here," Duo muttered, "It was painfully terrible."  
  
Wufei blinked. "Re...Relena was in here?"  
  
Nodding, Duo stood up to make himself a cup of coffee. Just watching Heero drinking his coffee was torture.  
  
"Alright then, I am cleaning this place up immediately!" Wufei announced as he ran over to the closet to grab the vaccuum cleaner, wood polish, broom, and dustpan. Duo had to stifle a laugh with his fist.  
  
Almost immediately, however, he snapped back into reality and scowled as the boiled water overflowing out of his mug burned his other hand. Carefully placing the porcelain down, he ran his left hand under cold, cold water, when Heero walked in the kitchen. Heero quickly placed his mug in the side of the sink opposite of Duo's hand and began to walk away.  
  
"Where're you going?" Duo asked, the water still running down his hand.  
  
Heero snorted, "My room. Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering...seems to me you're always disappearing these days...you don't even talk anymore."  
  
"I talk. Trust me." And with that, Heero hopped up the stairs and disappeared out of sight.  
  
"DAMNIT!!!" Duo cursed at himself yet again, stopping the faucet and pouring the water out of his mug, replacing it in the cupboard. "Everytime...every single time I want to, I just CAN'T admit it to him?"  
  
"Admit what?" He heard a voice behind him and quickly spun around. Wufei stood in front of him, broom and dustpan in hand.  
  
A blush creeping onto his face, Duo replied, "Err...nothing!" Then, he slowly crept up to his room.  
  
***  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Quatre and Trowa lay next to eachother in the sand, below the beautiful midnight stars. The lovebirds had decided to make a quick escape, and they knew that the beach would be a perfect place. So there they were, their bodies entwined within another, their bare bodies warm against eachother, their scents filling the air around them, their souls one. What a lovely way to spend a night off. Below the stars, which they both thought were the most beautiful thing. The view was more fantastic from Earth than it was from space itself. And with the water lapping at their feet, and the cold, soft, smooth sand against their bodies, nothing could possibly be better.  
  
"Do you think it was a bad idea to leave Duo and Heero alone without telling them?"  
  
Trowa shook his head in response. "They need time alone. They need to figure this out. I just have this feeling, this instinct, that Duo and Heero were meant to be. And I'll kill myself if they don't get together soon."  
  
Quatre poked him playfully. "Don't say that, Trowa. How do you think I'd feel if you killed yourself?"  
  
"You do know I was exaggerating, don't you?"   
  
Quatre sighed. "Oh, I know. I'm just kidding you know that. Anyway, what about Wufei? Wouldn't he need to be gone too if they were to spend time alone?"  
  
"I'm sure Wufei won't be a nuisance at all. In fact, he'll probably stay in his room all night."  
  
***  
  
"And just what makes you so sure!?" Wufei asked sternly, punching Heero's bed.  
  
Letting a sigh escape him, Heero replied, "What makes YOu so sure? We all know that Duo has been 'in love' with many girls lately, and he hasn't 'loved' any males yet. He has to be straight. Anyhow, there are already three people in our crew that are gay, including myself, so there's probably a low chance Duo is too."  
  
"Make that four..." Wufei uttered softly.  
  
Raising his eyebrows for a moment, Heero looked over at Wufei. "Well then, that lowers the chances. Would it not be ironic if all five of us were gay?"  
  
"Maybe Duo's bi!! Anyway, if Duo HAS had crushes on guys, why would he tell US?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "Because there's nothing wrong about it, and everybody knows about Trowa and Quatre already. Not like it would disturb us even more."  
  
"I'm taking it you don't know Duo very well..."  
  
Heero's eyes flashed at Wufei. "And you're saying you know him more than I do?"  
  
Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Wufei smirked, "Certainly. And one thing I know is that, as much of a talker as he is, he really DOES have secrets."  
  
"Keep going..."  
  
"And, I'm certain you haven't noticed, but Duo has been paying special attention to you. It seems that he puts you before everyone else in his crew. And now, he seems nervous around you. Of course, I don't blame you for not knowing all of this, being the nonobservant person you are."  
  
Heero growled.  
  
"Can't you see it's one hundred percent obvious that Duo's got it for you!?"  
  
Shaking his head, Heero dug his fist into his bed.  
  
"Well then...I'll go talk to him now, and I'll - "  
  
Heero interrupted, pulling Wufei up by the scruff of the neck. "Tell him anything and I'll kill you."  
  
Wufei grinned. "Don't worry, he won't know a thing. I'm leaving all this matchmaking stuff to Trowa and Quatre." And with that, he walked out of the room.  
  
***  
  
"Why can't I just TELL him!?" Duo pounded his pillow with his fists, "All I have to do is go up to him and say 'I love you' and everything will be done and over with!! He'll either reject me and my heart will break and I'll cry for weeks...or he'll tell me he loves me back..."  
  
Wufei shook his head sadly, still concealed in the dark, hidden from Duo's gaze. You really don't know what you're missing out on by not telling him, he thought. You really don't know that you're breaking his heart. Truth was, as much as Wufei wanted the two to be together, he just COULDN'T matchmake. It wasn't his thing. He could always tell Trowa and QUatre what he knew. Then, they would do the rest.  
  
"Tell him what?" Wufei finally revealed himself, walking over to the cute and sad pilot, sitting next to him in his bed. "Or shall I say, tell who what?"  
  
Blinking and blushing, Duo jumped back in surprise. "H-hey...when did you get here!?"  
  
Wufei shook his head, amused at the sight. "I was just wondering what's wrong. THat's all."  
  
"Well that's a new one," Duo sneered, turning his head away from Wufei, "And I thought you'd care more about me than an ant."  
  
"You make me laugh sometimes," Wufei smiled, as Duo turned back to him, "You know we all care about you. You're just more annoying than hell."  
  
A smile slightly growing on his face, Duo relaxed a little. "So, what was it you wanted to know?"  
  
"What you won't stop worrying about."  
  
"Oh dear...ask Trowa and Quatre about that. They know. You don't need to ask me."  
  
Nodding his head, Wufei replied, "I would do that, but you know that Quatre and Trowa keep secrets. And they're good at it."  
  
"Well, why should I tell you then?"  
  
"Maybe because I can help you, and you can trust me, and I should know what's going on anyway."  
  
DUo couldn't help but laugh, and he threw his head back, slapping his stomach uncontrollably.  
  
"You like Heero, don't you." Duo's laugh immediately came to a halt, and he jumped up at Wufei, wide-eyed, his hands hooked around Fei's neck.  
  
"Tell him and I will kill yoU!!! HOW DID YOU KNOW!?" Duo asked desparately, hoping that Heero didn't know.  
  
"He doesn't know, don't worry, but...you should tell him." And with that, Wufei walked out, not even bothering to explain what he had just said to the confused and overly-curious Duo. 


	3. It's a Shame.

Title: If He Only Knew  
Author: Rinoa Maxwell  
Part: 3/?  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance/Drama, a trace of humor  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4  
Archive: Fanfiction.net, DHML (I think...), anyone else who asks ^^  
Warnings: shounen-ai, slight yaoi, relena-bashing, some OOC'ness  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, although if I did I'd be one very happy girl. But the idea for the fic is all mine, ya hear!?  
Note: I felt soo bad about taking forever to get part 2 out that I immediately set to working on the plot of part 3 last night, and I finished it, so it shouldn't take too long to finish this chapter. Hopefully, this part is a lot better than part 2, but that's for you to decide, ne? Oh yeah, and I'm warning you, this chapter is SHORT. I mean, you all know I have writer's block, sooo...don't be mad. But I hope it's good enough, to make up for its short-ness. Whatever. Please tell me what you think!!! I want feedback!! I crave it, I need it, I demand it!! ::cough:: On nwith the fic....  
  
***  
  
"Well that's perfect then," QUatre smiled excitedly at the news Wufei was giving him.  
  
Rubbing his chin, Trowa asked, "Are you positive that he said that? Are you positive that Heero likes Duo?"  
  
"Of course," Wufei confirmed.  
  
"This is going to be soo fun," Quatre mumbled to himself, grinning uncontrollably. He and Trowa were practically glued at the hip, and they walked over to the coffee filter, pouring themselves each a cup of black coffee. They returned to the dining room and sat across from Wufei, and were about to continue on with their conversation when they heard Duo padding down the steps.  
  
"Good morning, Duo, care for some coffee?" Trowa had already begun to stand up before Duo let out a faint nod, slumping down to the dining room and sitting next to Wufei.  
  
"Now, what is this I heard about you thinking Heero doesn't like you?" Wufei finally asked, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"I suppose you oppose to my opinion as well?" Duo grunted, watching as Trowa returned with his coffee.  
  
"In fact, I do."  
  
"You have no evidence," Duo sipped at his coffee and drank through half of it, the warm liquid soothing his throat and awakening his senses.  
  
"But it's so obvious," Quatre cut in, "Have you noticed the way he's been acting towards you lately!?"  
  
"Of course. He's been avoiding me."  
  
"He has not been avoiding you," Trowa chimed in, "At least, he's obviously trying not to. You told us what he said about Relena - 'He'd rather hurt Relena than you.' Don't you think that means something??"  
  
Suddenly, unexpectedly and without warning, Heero barged in through the glass doors, a brown leather jacket wrapped tightly around him, and in his hands was a velvet box. Taking a deep breath, he slowly walked over to Duo. Whereas Duo's stomach was doing flip-flops.  
  
"Duo...." Heero said calmly as he opened the velvet box slowly.  
  
"Hee-kun..." Duo breathed, not believing his eyes. He then supposed that maybe the others WERE right.  
  
"Um...I need to know..what do you think of this...?" ONce the box was opened fully, a silver ring with a dragon carved into it was revealed.  
  
"It's lovely....I...I love it...." Duo stuttered, still not believing what was happening.  
  
The romantic, sweet atmosphere instantly changed when Heero closed the box and said, "Good. I just wanted to make sure that it looked okay on me." And with that he walked to his room, feeling more like anything than killing himself.  
  
Those words crushed Duo's heart, and disappointed the others. Wufei, particularly pissed-off, ran after Heero, following him into his room and slamming the door behind him.  
  
"WHat the hell was that!?" He demanded, stomping his foot. "You crushed his heart, Heero!!"  
  
"You honestly think I wanted to!?" Heero roared back, sitting back at his bed. "I was planning on giving it to him...but....I couldn't. I just couldn't do it. I can't accept rejection, alright Wufei!?"  
  
"But you won't be rejected!!! And Heero, you have to take chances in life to get what you want!!"  
  
"Man, Wufei, why do you care so much anyway!?"  
  
"Because I care about my friends, that's why!!" And with that Wufei stormed back to the dining room, sipping endlessly at his coffee.  
  
"What did I tell ya..." Duo sighed, merely staring at his coffee. He seemed so empty...so lifeless...  
  
"No, Duo....don't say that. That's not true. What you're thinking is not true," Quatre assured.  
  
"How would you know?"   
  
***   
  
After Quatre's naturally-best dinner, Heero ran up to his room to slip the ring on. It was beautiful. He'd love it....Duo would love this. Why did I back out? Maybe Wufei's right...  
  
However, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard two things: A gunshot, and a few seconds afterwards, a roar from Quatre.  
  
"Trowa!!!" he sobbed as Heero rushed down the stairs, amazed at the sight before him. Trowa was lying on the floor, his chest bleeding rapidly...Quatre was sobbing into him...Duo was also slightly cring, holding Quatre and trying to comfort him...Wufei merely stood and stared in shock.  
  
"What just happened!?" Heero demanded, running over to Trowa and trying to shake him awake. Not a very effective way to wake him up.  
  
"I don't know," Quatre cried, "One moment he was sitting up and the next he was on the floor!! Somebody shot him!! We need to take him to the hospital!!!"  
  
The others agreed silenly and borrowed Owazi's car, Heero in the driver's seat, and they rushed to the hospital as fast as they could, breaking speed limits but dodging tickets.  
  
When they got to the hospital, they immediately carried Trowa to the ER, finding the closest nurse they could and yelling at her to take care of him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm busy right now..." The nurse began, until she received the death-glare from Heero.  
  
"If this man dies, it will be your fault, and I will avenge him." Heero sneered, scaring the poor nurse. She simply nodded shakily, ordering a few other nurses, and soon Trowa was being carried to a room, while the others sat in the waiting room.  
  
"Why him...why him!?" Quatre wailed, burying his face in Duo's chest, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Shh...don't worry, Quatre...he'll be better soon...don't you fret." Duo comforted, rubbing Quatre's back, hugging Quatre close to him, in an effort to make him feel better.  
  
"It should've been me..." Then, Quatre set to wrapping his arms around Duo's neck tightly and weeping silently into his shoulder. Wufei looked sympathetically at him while Heero brought a blanket to him. Quatre was hit hard by this, and though it was a little gunshot, that gunshot meant everything. Trowa had been bleeding terribly - it was possible that he was ALREADY dead, seeing as he lost all that blood. The boys didn't want to think about that, especially Quatre, but they knew that they had to face reality.  
  
A few minutes later, Quatre had fallen asleep, and Duo gently unpried himself from Quatre's arms and lay quatre across two seats, letting him sleep. Really, asleep, Quatre looked like an angel, a worriless angel. Trowa was a lucky man.  
  
Duo turned to Heero, both of their eyes wet from crying, but not quite bloodshot. A single tear trickled down Duo's cheek. "What if Trowa gets worse....? What if he doesn't get better...? What'll we do.....?" he breathed, more tears flowing down his bare cheeks. A sigh escaping him, Heero walked to Duo and wrapped his arms around Duo's waist, Duo returning the hug by wrapping his arms around Heero's neck.   
  
"Don't talk like that, Duo," Heero whispered into his love's ear, taking in his scent and squeezing him tightly, "Trowa's going to be alright..."  
  
And Duo hoped so.  
  
The lovers stood there, embracing eachother all night, trying to pretend that they were simply mourning for Trowa. Sure, they were, but Heero now realized how much Duo meant to him, and he didn't want to let Duo go. He was afraid of losing Duo as Quatre had lost Trowa, he knew how much it would hurt, and he wanted to spend as much time with Duo as possible. Duo felt the exact same way.  
  
It's a shame they don't know that they're really in love, Wufei thought, leaning back against his chair as he watched the two peacefully. All it takes for their love to blossom is a confession. If I could, I'd storm right there and tell Duo that Heero loves him. But it would be wrong of me to ruin the course of nature. This is something they need to settle for themselves.  
  
Oh, Dear Hee-kun, Duo thought, the tears streaming down his face as he hugged Heero tightly, never wanting to let go, can we just stay like this forever?? I love you so much, and it's nice to pretend that you feel the same way about me...Sometimes, I wish I could just tell you how I feel and let it all out. Then I can finally find out if you feel the same way. If you don't, I'll live with it...and if you do, it'll be like living all over again. I'm afraid that I might be missing out on something, Hee-kun, but I can't do this right now. Just stay like this with me for now, please. Never let go. Please.  
  
My little DUo-chan, Heero smiled to himself, pulling Duo against him, My little angel, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I'll never make a mistake like that again. I'll confess everything to you, my love, everything. Then I'll see whether or not I'm missing out. I love you, Duo. I wish I could say that right now. But now is not the time. No, definitely not now. Maybe when we get home. Maybe when Trowa gets better. But not now. As for now, I'm not planning on letting you go anytime soon.  
  
If only they knew what the other was thinking. 


	4. Confessions

Title: If He Only Knew  
Author: Rinoa Maxwell  
Part: 4/5  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance/Drama, traces of humor here and there.  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4  
Archive: Fanfiction.net, DHML (I think), anyone else who asks ^__^  
Warnings: shounen-ai, slight yaoi, Relena-bashing, slight ooc-ness.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, although if I did I'd be one very happy girl. But the idea for the fic is all mine, ya hear!?  
Note: Wow...it's actually out. Special thanks to sony_mouse for all the support you gave me that made me want to write this part, I love you so much!!! I'd also like to thank The Mad Hatter, CMauro, Cobalt Heero, Deb, Melindora, and Keiko...if it weren't for all of you guys, this part wouldn't be out!! Also, just so you know, the end is a bit rushed - I can't help it, I want to hurry up and end this fic!!! I'm leaving on Friday, and I don't have that much time...Anyway, I really hope this part is better than the others...well, on with the fic!!  
  
***  
  
Quatre woke up to something wet and cool pressing against his forehead. His eyes fluttering open, he watched as Duo pulled a wet towel off of his forehead, soaked it in a bowl of cold water, twisted out the excess water, and returned it to Quatre's forehead.  
  
"Trowa..." Quatre moaned, trying to sit up, but Duo pressed his hand against Quatre's chest to keep him down. "Trowa...how is he...?"  
  
"He'll be alright." The boys were surprised to hear the nurse standing at the doorway. "He just needs to stay here overnight while we give him some blood and some IV fluids. He'll have to stay for about six more hours."  
  
"What happened to him?" Heero asked, tightening his grip around Duo's shoulder.  
  
"Well, Trowa wasn't seriously damaged. In fact, surprisingly, the bullet didn't go through him. Instead, it brushed against his skin, although it did make a deep cut, and it tore the outer layer of an artery."  
  
"Wouldn't he need surgery for that?" Wufei added curiously.  
  
"That's another thing that's so surprising - the artery didn't break. And he won't need surgery at all. How this happened, we have no idea, but we're thankful." Without even letting anyone else say anything, the nurse quickly shuffled back into the emergency room.  
  
"He's alright...." Quatre closed his eyes as a few tears trickled down his face again, although this time they were tears of joy.  
  
Duo and Heero sighed in relief, while Wufei silently thanked God. Moving the towel off Quatre's forehead and into the bowl once again, Duo set the bowl aside and crawled up onto the chair next to Heero, leaning his head against Heero's shoulder in an effort to sleep for the remaining six hours they had in the hospital. Heero took Duo's hands in his and squeezed them, still holding them when he, too, tried to sleep.  
  
It took a lot for Wufei to stifle his laugh. It was so obvious that the two were in love, obvious to everyone except the lovebirds themselves. What a typical scenario. Why they couldn't figure it out was beyond him, but Wufei hoped that Trowa and Quatre would do something to get them together. Wufei would die before the two didn't get together.  
  
****  
  
Quatre stared at the clock on the wall ahead of him. 7:56 AM. He had been awake for about an hour already. The poor guy had tried with all his will to get to sleep, but he simply couldn't. He was too excited about Trowa. He looked at the others. Wufei was sleeping in a sitting position, and Duo was cuddled up against Heero's chest, Heero's arms wrapped around him. They were all asleep. Letting a sigh escape him, he heard a soft click as the door in front of him opened.  
  
"You may visit him now if you like," the nurse smiled warmly as Quatre quickly jumped up, following the nurse through the emergency room to Trowa's bed. Quatre gasped at the sight before him. Trowa was lying down with something white across his forehead, one needle stuck up his elbow and another stuck up the back of his hand. The one in his hand was carrying IV fluids, and the one in his elbow was carrying blood.   
  
"Trowa!" Quatre almost yelled, running over to his partner and kneeling beside him, taking Trowa's hand (the one without the needle in it) in his, stroking it gently. Trowa slowly turned his head to face Quatre, smiling. He was exhausted, and it was pretty hard to sleep, tired as he was.  
  
"Hey, Quatre..." Trowa barely breathed out.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Nodding, Trowa squeezed Quatre's hand.  
  
"Oh, wow...you have no idea how happy I am that you are alright, Trowa..." tears welled up in Quatre's eyes as he leaned over to kiss Trowa softly.  
  
****  
  
Heero's eyes fluttered open to the dull white of the wall in front of him. It took him a few minutes to realize that he was still in the hospital.  
  
Damn...he thought as he looked down at Duo, lying in his arms, He's so beautiful...  
  
Slowly, he tried to let go of Duo without waking him up, but as his arms slid off, Duo grabbed them, his eyes shooting open.  
  
"Duo..." Heero muttered, pulling his arms out of Duo's grasp.  
  
"Gomen....[1]" Duo replied, his face turning pink as he sat up.  
  
They both looked up at the clock. 9:02 AM. Another hour before they'd be able to leave. But an hour would go by fast.  
  
"Hey - where's Quatre?" Duo asked, noticing that only he, Heero, and Wufei were in the waiting room.  
  
"He's probably with Trowa." Heero glanced over at Duo nervously, wishing more than anything that he could undo that beautiful braid of his. Wait a minute...where did that thought come from?? Heero asked himself, scratching the back of his head. Oh well....  
  
Duo sighed, resting his eyes for a bit. After a few minutes, or so it seemed, Quatre burst out of the ER, his arm around Trowa's shoulder.  
  
"Time to go home!" he smiled happily, hugging Trowa's eyes. Duo's eyes bolted open, and when he checked the clock he noticed that it was 10:01 AM already. Where did that hour go? Duo wondered, looking around, noticing that Wufei was already awake. Did I fall asleep?  
  
"Alright then, what are we waiting for?" Duo stood up, stretching his arms out, "I'm sick of sitting in this hospital doing nothing!!!"  
  
So the five ex-Gundam pilots left, Heero taking the driver's seat, as they returned to Owazi's and explained everything that happened to him.  
  
****  
  
"A special lunch, to celebrate Trowa's recovering!" Quatre smiled, placing a big pot in the middle of the dining table. Following it was a pot of rice, a pot of tea, and a pitcher of ice water. Peering into the big pot, Trowa found pork spareribs cooked in a soup, along with minced carrots, celery, and onions.  
  
"Looks good," he smiled as Quatre served all of them. Everyone got a little rice, a little soup, and two spareribs, along with a mug of tea and a glass of icewater.  
  
After tasting a bite, Duo cheered, "It's delicious!!!!"  
  
"As always," Trowa agreed, blowing on a piece of pork.  
  
Everyone else agreed as well, when they all heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"I'll be right back," Owazi stood up, walking to the front door.  
  
The boys ate in silence. After a few minutes, Owazi returned.  
  
"The police found out what happened last night."  
  
"And what happened?" Wufei asked, putting down his chopsticks.  
  
"In a nutshell...Trowa was shot by a few gangsters. Young men who were playing around with guns, that's all they were. It's not like someone shot him that had been trying to kill him for a long while. I'm not saying it's any better. It's still bad that Trowa got shot. Well, the boys have been arrested."  
  
"Well, that's good..." Quatre sighed, sipping at some of the broth, "I'm just glad that Trowa's alright."  
  
****  
  
"Where're you going?" Duo asked, as Heero walked towards the front door.  
  
"On a walk."  
  
"Can I come...?" Duo had a strange feeling Heero would say no.  
  
"It's going to be a long walk...I probably won't be back till late at night."  
  
An even better reason for me to want to go with you. "Please?"  
  
Heero sighed. "Alright..." I'd love to spend that much time with you. In fact, I think this will be the perfect time to confess everything.  
  
Duo silently thanked God as he and Heero walked out silently, into the fierce cold afternoon.  
  
Hours passed as the two walked in silence. Nobody stopped by to talk to them, though many stared at them. The two never even glanced at eachother. They simply walked. Soon, they reached a cliff, leaving them a perfect view of the sunset over the ocean.  
  
"Wow..." Duo breathed, "When did you find this place?"  
  
"A long time ago..." Heero merely stated, staring as the sun lowered, piercing the sky with rays of deep orange and red. They stood until the sun was safely hidden behind the water, until the sky was black, and the water barely visible against the dark sky. And then, Heero turned, walking along the cliff, pulling Duo with him. Now, they were walking hand-in-hand, Duo's blush concealed by the dark. Artificial light poured out of the buildings and houses they walked by. Duo glanced at his watch - 8:00 PM.  
  
"Heero--"  
  
"Duo--"  
  
The two looked at eachother, interrupting eachother's thoughts. Duo gulped, letting Heero go first.  
  
"Duo......" Heero moved closer to Duo, his mouth next to Duo's ear, and he whispered, "You are my life. You are the reason I am alive right now. Every morning I wake up to another day, about to fear it, when I remember that you're alive, and that's all I need to live through each day. Everything about you, Duo, everything is so perfect. I've concealed my feelings from you long enough - I need you. And I just wish that you could say the same for me." And with that, Heero walked towards the edge of the cliff, climbing over a few rocks.  
  
Duo stood there, paralyzed with shock. It's not even that Heero had said he loved him, but Duo knew that's what he meant. And now, here Heero was, thinking that Duo didn't feel the same way about him. So what, he was going to kill himself now? Right as Heero was about to jump, tears welling in his eyes, Duo blurted out, "I love you too!"  
  
Stopping every movement, Heero slowly turned around to face Duo, a puzzled look on his face. And then, he jumped off of the rocks, walking towards Duo, and he took the braided Shinigami in a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
***  
  
[1] Sorry 


	5. Epilogue

Title: If He Only Knew  
Author: Rinoa Maxwell  
Part: 5/5  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance/Drama, traces of humor here and there  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4  
Archive: Fanfiction.net, DHML (I think), anyone else who asks ^__^  
Warnings: shounen-ai, slight yaoi, Relena-bashing, some ooc-ness  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, although if I did I'd be one VERY happy girl. But the idea for the fic is all mine, ya hear!?  
Feedback: PLEASE!!! I need feedback, I crave feedback!! ::coughs::  
Note: Well, here it is...the end of the series...oh, what a tragic time...::laughs::...okay, anyhow, I'm sure most of you are happy, but for the people that are pissed at me for ending this, I'm really sorry!! It's just that..I mean...I'm leaving on Friday...plus I'm already working on another fic, so...tough!! P Lol...okay, on with the fic!! Oh, wait, one more thing...this part is really short. It isn't even really a part, it's more of an epilogue...but...whatever. Okay, this time, I really am going on with the fic!! ^____^  
  
*****  
  
I can't believe this is happening...this is all I could've asked for. Why my Hee-kun didn't tell me this till now, I have no idea. It pisses me off some. But hell, he's told me now, and that's all that matters. He loves me. I can't believe it, he actually *loves* me!! What more could a man ever want?  
  
My little Duo-chan...now I know what love is. I would've never dreamed that you'd loved me back. It still seems impossible, yet it is. I feel like I'm dreaming right now...yet I'm as alive as I'll ever be. My angel, don't ever keep secrets like that from me again.  
  
*****  
  
Practically biting Duo's lip, Heero asked, "Why the hell did it take you that long to tell me??"  
  
Invading Heero's mouth with his tongue, Duo responded, "Because you never told me, and I didn't want to be humiliated and rejected."  
  
Heero pinned Duo to the bed, his mouth roaming the Shinigami's. "If I hadn't spoken up first, you know this wouldn't be happening."  
  
Duo pulled his Hee-kun closer to him. "Hey, I was going to tell you the same time you were going to tell me. I'm just glad you spoke up first."  
  
"What if you'd lost your voice? [1]" Heero sat up.  
  
Following, Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's bare shoulders. "I would've jumped after you."  
  
Smiling, one of his first smiles for months, Heero pinned Duo back onto the bed and continued exploring him.  
  
*****  
  
Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei stood by the doorway, peeking in Heero's room, at the two lovers. They all stood hand-in-hand, Trowa in-between Quatre and Wufei, and they simply watched, smiles on their faces. Once things started getting hot and heavy, the three left.  
  
Wufei, finally satisfied that the two had gotten together, walked to his room, doing God-know-what-he-does-when-he's-alone-in-his-room.  
  
Trowa followed Quatre into his room, and the two did a little of their own celebrating.   
  
And, in the privacy of Heero's room, the Shinigami and his Angel proved their love to eachother, catching up on these past years of confinement. Now, their worlds were perfect.  
  
[end]  
  
*****  
  
[1] Thanks to AJ O'Brien for that idea!! ^___^ 


End file.
